Melodia del alma
by Fantasma de la niebla
Summary: ¿Cual es la verdadera razon por la que Tezuka dejo a Fuji? ¿Fuji podra recuperar a Tezuka? un songfic o algo asi. Lo se mi sumary es un fiasco u.u... Ustedes solo leanlo por favor es un Tezu Fuji


Holaaaa nn bueno este es mi primer de The Prince of tennis y pues bueno lo que pasa es que tenia una loca idea de hacer un fic de esta pareja que me gusta tanto. La de Tezuka/ Fuji.

Y wueno es como un songfic

Edro: Es un songfic de hecho.

¬¬ Tú que haces aquí.

Edro: lo mismo que hago en todos los fics

Tratar de conquistar al mundo.

Edro: No tratar de convencer a la gente de que deje de leer tus fics que son un fiasco.

¬¬ Ya sabes lo que te puede pasar, solo aprieto una tecla y te borro.

Edro: o.o… ¬¬ esta bien me quedare callado.

n.n buen chico.

Y bueno yo les dejo con este fic que espero les guste.

Edro: Los personajes de The prince of tennis, no le pertenecen a fantasmita, solo Ryoma y Fuji –deja de leer el papelito que trae en la mano –ninguno de ellos de te pertenece ¬¬

Bueno esta bien ellos tampoco me pertenecen nnU.

Edro-sigue leyendo el papelito – tampoco hace este fic con fines lucrativos. Y sino te gusta el yaoi no leas el Yaoi no leas.

Bueno ahora si los dejo nOn

**Melodía del alma**

**Capitulo 1**

**No me enseñaste **

_Llama, no importa la hora que yo estoy aquí_

_Entre las cuatro paredes de mi habitación_

_Es importante al menos decirte_

_Que esto de tu ausencia duele_

_Y no sabes cuanto_

Sus ojos azules se encontraban cerrados lo único que quería es que el le hablara, recibir una sola llamada de el. Habían terminado su relación apenas hace una semana, y el no había podido soportarlo, se sentía tan mal, no había ido a la escuela y se la pasaba llorando simplemente recordando, cada que sonaba el teléfono se levantaba como loco a ver si era su querido Tezuka, pero siempre resultaba ser otra persona.

_Ven, aparece, tan solo comunícate_

_Que cada hora es un golpe de desolación_

_Es demasiado aburrido no estar a tu lado_

¿Por qué no llamas? –se preguntaba una y otra vez y nunca encontraba respuesta.

¿Por qué no vienes? –era otra de sus tantas preguntas que se hacia.

Le dolía hasta el alma el haber terminado con el, y mas por saber la razón, le costaba entender como era posible que el lo hubiese dejado de querer acaso era una persona que se pudiese olvidar de repente, sino era así, al menos eso parecía.

Miraba las cosas y de pronto se soltaba a llorar y siempre estaba pendiente del reloj, cada minuto cada instante, cada segundo, estaba dispuesto hasta el final para esperar a que el llegara o le hablara.

_Ven, que mi alma no quiere dejarte ir_

_Que los minutos me acechan_

_Aquí todo es gris_

_Y alrededor todo es miedo y desesperanza_

_Ven, que nunca imaginaba como era estar sola_

_Que no es nada fácil cuanto te derrotan_

_Que no sé que hacer_

_Y aquí no queda nada de nada_

Observo un instante el cielo, se sentía tan solo, jamás se había sentido así estando a su lado, y el tiempo que pasaba era mas y mas, y se le hacia eterno no verlo.

Pero no quería salir y encontrarse con aquella triste realidad. Y lo peor es que se culpaba a si mismo, se culpaba, por no haber podido mantener a Tezuka cerca de el, pues ya se lo habían advertido desde, a ese chico que tanto amaba ya le interesaba otro, pero el no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo.

Parece que esta batalla no la gane –se sentía derrotado y fracasado, simplemente se sentía miserable. Y a su mente vinieron recuerdos

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Flash back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fuji se encontaba sentado en una banca de los vestidores, su mirada se encontraba preocupada, triste, desde hace tiempo que notaba raro a su querido capitán, sin el mismo saber porque.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al chico de cabello castaño que usaba lentes, con esa mirada, tan fría y seria, este se acerco hasta el más bajo y se sentó a su lado.

Tengo que hablar contigo –lo dijo en un tono triste, pero se mantuvo algo frió.

Pues habla –sonrió como siempre aquel chico de ojos azules.

Yo…-se detuvo no podía sacar esas palabras de su boca –yo… ya no quiero seguir contigo –lo dijo de una forma fría, intentando sonar lo mas cruel que pudiera.

Pero… pero ¿Por qué? –pregunto el mas bajo, no lo entendía, su corazón, que latía inmensamente hace unos momentos, parecía romperse.

Me... me interesa otra persona –era mentira y el mismo lo sabia, pero parecía que el otro lo había creído.

Es Echizen ¿verdad? –le dolía saber que había sido remplazado, que el corazón de la persona a la que mas amaba pertenecía a otro.

Si es el –contesto sin saber que decir. Nunca pensó que Fuji creyera aquella cosa, que pensara que mientras estaba con el, se interesaba por alguien mas.

Pero ¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo? –pregunto molesto herido (yo, yo te puedo decir que tiene. Edro: creí que te gustaba fuji/ Yo: bueno es que ambos me gustan n.n/ Edro: u.ú)

Eso, eso es algo que no te interesa –porque hacia esas preguntas, porque decía esas cosas, lo estaba haciendo sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía –Adiós Fuji- dijo saliendo del lugar dejando solo al de los ojos azules.

Pero… Tezuka… Tezuka –se soltó a llorar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& fin del flash back &&&&&&&&&

Era cierto lo había perdido, se lo habían arrebatado.

_No me enseñaste como estar sin ti_

_Y qué le digo yo a este corazón_

_Si tú te has ido y todo lo perdí_

_¿Por dónde empiezo, si todo acabó?_

_No me enseñaste como estar sin ti_

_Cómo olvidarte si nunca aprendí_

¿Cómo, como lo haría sin el? ¿Cómo? Sino podía, su amigo Eiji le aconsejo que buscara mas personas incluso le dijo que se diera cuenta de que había personas a su alrededor que se interesaban por el. Pero no podía, como iba empezar de nuevo si su mundo era el, solo el.

Además lo amaba, lo amaba mas que nada en el mundo, y no podía olvidarlo, pues de todas esas cosas que había aprendido no aprendió a como olvidarlo.

_Llama y devuélveme todo lo que un día fui_

_Esta locura de verte se vuelve obsesión_

_Cuando me invaden estos días tristes_

_Siempre recuerdo mi vida,_

_Yo como te amo_

Se sentó sobre la cama, secándose su lagrimas, estaba muy cerca del teléfono esperando que esa persona llamara pero no lo hacia.

¿Por qué? –se pregunto de nuevo seguía sin entender y esos deseos de verlo se extendían cada ves más. Esos deseos de decirle que lo amaba, que lo amaría siempre.

El teléfono sonó y lo levanto esperando que fuera el que hablaba para decirle que era el, pero todo fue un simple ilusión que se estaba haciendo el.

Hola Kawamura –contesto al oír la voz del chico –si estoy bien, es solo…-no sabia que responder –no me he sentido muy bien… si mañana iré a la escuela… no, no es necesario yo iré solo, gracias de todos modos… Hasta mañana –colgó el teléfono, el lo había estado llamando desde el primer día que falto, incluso había ido a visitarlo aunque tenia mucho trabajo, y siempre se había negado a recibirlo y a contestarle.

Era muy ingrato y lo sabia, pero ya no lo preocuparía más mañana iría sin duda a la escuela.

Pero aun así deseo que esa llamada la hubiese hecho su querido capitán.

_Ven, que mi cuerpo la pasa extrañándote_

_Que mis sentidos se encuentran fuera de control_

_Es demasiado aburrido no estar a tu lado_

_Ven, que nunca imaginaba como era estar sola_

_Que no es nada fácil cuanto te derrotan_

_Que no sé que hacer_

_Y aquí no queda nada de nada_

_No me enseñaste como estar sin ti_

_Y qué le digo yo a este corazón_

_Si tú te has ido y todo lo perdí_

_¿Por dónde empiezo, si todo acabó?_

_No me enseñaste como estar sin ti_

_Cómo olvidarte si nunca aprendí_

Se recostó a dormir, se toco los labios con sus dedos, como extrañaba sus besos, su mirada, como extrañaba sus caricias, aunque nunca se había entregado a el, siempre deseo hacerlo, lastima que no paso. Cerro sus ojos pensando en el, pensando en lo que habían pasado. Pensando en que jamás lo olvidaría.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo lo termine con sueño y todo eso, pero lo logre nn. Espero les guste.

Edro: Yo insisto que es un fiasco como todos sus demás fics.

Milo: No es cierto sus fics son… sus fics.

No me ayudes nnU

Edro: ¿tu que haces aquí?

Milo: fantasmita me invito -, solo que me perdí de camino aca.

Edro: u.ú siempre invita gente molesta.

Milo: o.ó yo no soy molesto.

Chicos, chicos no se peleen. Bueno, espero les haya gustado el fic.

nnU. Por cierto porque todo el mundo considera a Fuji raro por sonreír siempre, eso quiere decir que yo soy rara porque me la paso sonriendo.

Edro: tú eres rara aunque no sonrías.

¬.¬ Ay si tu muy normalito.

Edro: Bueno si no soy normal, es culpa tuya, además a que persona normal has visto hablando con personajes que ella creo.

Milo: o.o buen punto.

De nuevo no me ayudes ¬¬

Milo: nnU

Esta bien soy algo rara contentos.

Edro: la verdad es que… auch si estoy contento.

Milo: nn

Y perdón que este muy corto, y también por hablar mucho. Bueno dejen r/r si les gusto y sino también.

Edro: su frase de siempre.

Milo: Nunca falta.

Hasta luego y cuídense nn


End file.
